Tragedy and Regret
by seattlegracemercywestlove
Summary: Connor has been distracted by new dawn but when tradegy strikes will he finally accept what is happening before it is too late? Sometime after episode 5.01 Connor\Abby, some jecker to come R R please my first fan fic, more chapters to come
1. Anomaly

THE ARC

The alarm goes off, Jess is already at her desk when Becker and Matt rush towards the screen. "Where's it at this time?" Becker asks as he grabs a black box, and hands one to matt. "Park just outside of the city" Jess replies, I sent the coordinates to your phones. "Where's Abby?" Matt asks Jess. "She went out to get some supplies for the menagerie" Jess replies. "You guys better head out, that park is more than an hour away, just give Abby a call on the way" Matt and Becker nod in agreement and run to the trucks.

ABBY

Abby just got into her truck loaded with menagerie supplies when her phone went off, it was Matt. Abby answered the phone but before she even had a chance to greet him, Matt had already begun to talk.

"Abby, anomaly alert, Westside park just outside of the city"

"I'm near there be there in 15 minutes" Abby responded, slightly excited

"Wait, Abby we're not even halfway there yet, don't go near the anomaly without backup" Matt told her

"There's no point in waiting, I'll just get there and close the anomaly, I've seen Connor do it plenty of times"

"No! Abby, I'm team leader, and my call is stay away from the anomaly, its not safe" Matt slightly cross

"What? I cant here you, phone must be breaking up, see you soon!" Abby said as she closed the phone laughing

"Abby!, Abby!" Damn! Matt screamed as he slammed the phone down. "She's going alone the anomaly alone" Matt told Becker "Sometimes I think without Connor here, Abby is becoming more and more reckless." Matt nodded in agreement to Becker's comment, as they headed down the highway as fast as their truck would take them.

CONNOR

Connor woke with a start, frantically he searched for the source of the sound that woke him up. He soon discovered it was his phone buzzing on his desk, it was the arc.

"Connor, anomaly alert Westside park, Matt and Becker are already on their way I sent the coordinates to your phone."

Connor rubbed his eyes drowsily as he answered Jess "Yea Jess, I know where that is, it's not too far from here."

"Okay, be careful" Jess responded as she hung up.

Connor pulled himself up off his chair at prospero. He had not slept in days, New Dawn had taken up almost all of Connor's time, he was considering taking a quick shower before leaving until his phone rang again, this time it was Matt.

"Connor, how far are you from Westside park?" Matt said not even giving Connor the chance to speak

"About 5 minutes, why?" Connor questioned "Because Abby's gone off by herself, she'll be nearly there by now."

"Wait, she went alone!" Hoping that what Matt said was a joke.

"Yes, Connor alone, just hurry up" Matt replied as he hung up. Connor, all ideas of showering now out of his mind quickly ran towards the prospero parking lot.

ABBY

Abby arrived at the anomaly site,just as she was unloading the anomaly locking device she heard the sound of another car coming from behind her. She turned around just in time to see Phillip Burton get out of his car.

"What are you doing here" Abby said a little more rudely then she meant to but she didn't care she hated Phillip and she knows he hates her

"Just came to observe" Phillip answered cooly.

"Well don't get in my way, something is bound to venture out of here any second"

"Oh I wont" Phillip answered with a fake smile.

CONNOR

Connor arrived at the anomaly scene after what seemed like hours, though he knew it must have been only 15 or 20 minutes.

"Abby!" He yelled, "Abby are you here?"

He heard a scream, Abby's scream, he sprinted towards the direction it was coming from

"ABBY!, Are you okay?" He yelled, panicking.

He gasped at what he saw, the anomaly locking device was smashed and two figures were fighting in the distance. One he recognized as his petite blond, the other he thought looked familiar, but it was too far to tell who it was.

"No!" he screamed as the taller figure pushed Abby into the anomaly and jumped in himself

Connor rushed to follow them when suddenly the anomaly locked. What, How Connor thought as he looked at the anomaly device, still broken a few feet away. Someone must have locked it from the inside, but why Connor thought frantic. Someone dragged Abby into the anomaly, Connor tried not to think of what might be waiting on the other side, and most of all tried not to think of the danger Abby must be in.


	2. Waiting

**Description: Connor is beside himself while waiting for anything that will help him save Abby. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I wanted to get something up before people lost interest in the story I will try to get chapter 3 up either tonight or tomorrow. R+R please my first fan fiction :D there is much action and suprise coming up so stay tuned!**

Connor heart raced as he ran back and forth in front of the anamoly, pacing.

What could he do? The anamoly was locked, and the dector was smashed. Becker and Matt were no help they were stuck in traffic and wouldnt be there for at least a half and hour.

All he kept thinking about was Abby, and what might be happening to her.

Questions whurrled around in his tired and disgruntled mind.

_Whats on the other side? _

_Where is she?_

Images of her kept popping into his head.

_She was hurt, no running for her life, now screaming his name pleding for him to save her_.

He stood there for what felt like hours but could have only been 20 so minutes. The tears were now streaming steadily down his face. He kicked the anamoly decktor, overcome by frustration and desperation.

Connor turned around, all of a sudden he heard a wooshing sound and CRACK! The anomaly opened back up! Connor stood there, disbelief and relief across his tear stricken face. Connor sprung into action nothing was going to stop him from saving her, he had lost her too many times today would not be the day.

He sprung into action he screamed "Abby I'm coming!" as he ran into the amomaly, in search of his bestfriend and partner.


	3. The other side

**Description: Connor enters the anomaly and frantically searches for the love of his life, Abby. What he finds horrifines him. Secrets are reveled, tears are shed, and aplogies are shared. Set after 5.02 Abby has been in the amolmaly for 20 minutes. R+R please there is action in the future chapters!**

"Abby!" Connor continues to scream as he accesses his surrondings. Late Jurassic, he assumes, _this is not good_ he thinks to himself. The creatures from this era are not excatly friendly.

Looking around, Abby is no where to be seen. Connor continues to run forward, not knowing exactly where he is going to what he is going to do when he gets there. All he knows is that Abby needs him and standing around is not going to help.

"Abby, where are you!" Connor calls into the wood that surronded him. No answer. Nothing. There was a faint rustling behind him as if an animal was running away, but Connor paid no attention to it, if it were Abby she would have called out to him.

The sky began to grow dark, and the air increasingly chillier. Connor checked his watch, Abby had only been missing for 25 mintues.

But where was she? _She has to be okay_. Connor thought to himself as he continued to run through the Jurassic wood.

A faint noise in the distance finally made Connot stop running. At first it sounded like an animal howling or leaves rustling agaisnt the trees.

"Abby! He called out, is that you?" Connor was certain he was just talking to a pile of leaves, but what if it was her?, she need would need his help

and Connor needed her more than ever, she was his best friend he could'nt bear to think if he never got her back. Connor contiuned to stand, ears straining to hear for any sounds of life.

And then he heard it

"Connor" "Connor"

It was Abby faintly calling his name

"I'm coming" He called in the direction of her voice

oh how beautiful it was for him to hear her say his name, and even though he had not found her yet, Connor could not stop the tears of joy and shear relief as the ran down his face.

"Keep talking to me, so that I know where you are" Connor yelled in Abby's dicrection

"Connor" She contiuned to say but with each syllablye she uttered the weaker her voice became, this worried Connor so he quickened his pace.

It was not long before he reached Abby, his peite blond, but what he saw horrifyed him.

Abby was leaning agaisnt a tree, like he once did but in a different era in the past. She had blood saiting her light colored hair. But what shocked Connor was her pale skin and the hand pressed against her middle.

Connor ran to her, gently kissing her forehead he asked "Are you okay?" _dumb question Connor of course she isnt look at her! _Connor mentally scoled himself

Abby simply answered "I'm Fine" with a faint tiny smile

Tears of joy were running down both thier faces, both equally happy to see the other.

"What happened, can you move?" Connor asked Abby eyeing the bloody hand covering her middle.

"I think so its not too deep" Abby tried to move, but with even the slightest move she gasped in pain and her face grew even paler then before.

"Shhh its okay ill carry you" Connor told her in the most soothing voice he could muster. He looked worringly down at her as she closed her eyes and nodded.

Connor gently put his arms around her and scooped her up. She was much lighter than he remembered, he must make a note to have her put on some weight when they got back.

As he positioned her, Connor noticed that Abby didnt just have one deep wounds but many, and they did not look like anything an animal could do. But there would be plenty of time to explain when they got back safe and sound.

Right now Abby was his only concern, she couldnt hold on for much longer she had already lost so much blood.

"Stay with me Abby, you gotta stay awake love" Connor told her as he planted another cheek on her now clamy forehead.

"I'm awake, dont worry" Abby said as she opened her brilliant blue eyes

"Thats better now" Connor told her with a smile

"We'll be back soon, then we can get you checked out" Abby nooded with a faint smile as her eyes once again fluttered closed "Abby you need to keep your eyes open for me please" Connor told her now a little more concern filling his voice

But her eyes did not open, she didn't respond when he called to her pleading for her response. Connor once more kissed her and he now broke into a solid run headed back to the 21st century.


	4. Help Arrives

Sorry for the delay guys, I've been away not very long I apologize ill try to write some more stuff today since I have nothing to do and summer is finally here!

Hope you guys still like it and don't forget to R+R even if it's constructive criticism :)

"Help!"

Connor screamed in agony as he carried Abby across the threshold into the 21st century

Connor saw Matt and Becker pull into the anomaly sight their black SUV skidding to a halt in front of Connor who ran out so quickly he didn't even look to see where he was going.

"What the Hell Connor!"

Becker yelled as he climbed out of the car the look of anger on his face soon changed into horror as he saw the limp body in Connor's arms

"You have to do something"

Connor sobbed looking at the pair of them

"The medic's not here yet, he was right behind us but his tire blew out a couple of miles back" Matt said trying for Connor's sake to keep his voice calm. How could he have let this happen Matt thought he was team leader it was his job to look after his team

Becker shook his head trying to snap out of his moment of shock, he then quickly ran grabbing his spare locking device and ushering to his men to follow him. He opened the device and fumbled with the keys trying to lock the anomaly, he'd never been as good at this as Connor had.

"She doesn't have much time!"

Connor yelled as he gripped Abby tighter to his chest, her blood leaving red stains in his new shirt, that Abby had bought for him years before all the secrets and Prospero

"Just set her down for now Connor, the medic won't be long"

Matt instructed, slowing making his way towards Connor reaching his arms out to help lower Abby

Connor looked down at Abby for the first time since coming through the anomaly, her skin was so pale it was almost as white as her hair, minor scratches covered her face and arms, but the worst of all were the deep wounds that covered her middle. Connor's eyes lastly fell on Abby's tiny white hand still covering the deepest of wounds she had received.

Connor, with a sigh, gently put Abby on the soft earthy ground in front of him. He pushed the blondish-white hair out of her face. While planting a gentle kiss on her clammy cheek. Gripping her one of her tiny hands in his, Connor turned to look at Matt.

Matt knelt down next to Connor inspecting Abby's wounds.

"Oh, Abby"

Matt said with a tiny groan as he saw the severity of her condition.

"Do you know what happened?"

Becker chimed in giving Connor a little start for the first time noticing he was there.

"Anomaly's locked by the way"

Becker said looking at Matt and Connor, this time a little quieter trying not to startle Connor again

Just then a car pulled up behind them, the medic had arrived.

"You can explain later"

Matt said to Connor as he backed away giving the medic room to work. Connor nodded then turned his attention back to Abby, "Is she going to be okay?" Connor asked the medic his voice a little shaky

"I'm not sure" he responded "She's lost a lot of blood; we need to get her to a hospital for further treatment"

Becker helped the medic careful pull Abby on to a stretcher, and place her in the medic's mini ambulance. "You can ride with Abby, Becker and I will follow you to the hospital"

Matt said then turning to Becker

"Tell your men to keep a close eye on the anomaly, the creatures might be very dangerous"

Becker nodded turning to his men to warn them.

Connor took one last look at the anomaly before turning to get into the car.

The anomaly seemed so stable how could it have locked from the inside? And who was that strange man, was he the one who hurt his Abby?

Connor snapped himself out of this thought and jumped in the car headed to the hospital with Abby.


	5. Strong

**Sorry for the long delay guys its been a busy summer and i wasnt even sure if people were still reading this, so give me a heads up if you want me to continue!**

Connor ran after the medics as the rushed Abby into the emergency room. The doctor's stopped Connor from going into the operating area with Abby, he was directed into the waiting room.

"Connor!" Matt called as he and Becker went to join him

"How is she?" Becker asked, the concern heavy in his voice

Abby was one of his best friend, he had thought he had lost her once this couldnt be happening

Connor just shook his head, fat tears now streaming down his face

"They dont know yet, she doesnt look good"

"What could have done this to her" Matt said rubbing his face with his hands, he hadent known Abby for very long, but she was still important to him and he knew how vital she was to the team

"Or who?" Becker added now starting to pace

"Phillip?"Matt suggested

"Maybe" Becker said "What do you think Connor?"

Connor didnt respond, he wasnt really listening. He couldnt stop thinking about Abby, her fragile body laying in the woods, she looked so broken and weak. Everything Abby was not, she was always so strong, she was always there for Connor when he needed her. But this time Connor wasnt able to return the favor, she needed him and he was stuck up in his lab at Prospero. This was all his fault.

"Connor" Matt said calmly

Becker walked over to Connor and shook him gently

"Hmm" Connor said coming back to reality

"She's going to be okay, she strong that Abby" Becker said patting Connor on the shoulder

"Becker's right, Abby would never go down with out a fight!" Matt added

"I better call Jess, we filled her in on the way here but she will want an update" Becker said as her got up and started to dial the arc

**sorry for the short chapter just want to see if anyone is still interested in the story, then i shall continue**


	6. Phone calls

**No time has elapsed from the last chapter. Please read footnote.**

"Anything new back at the arc?" Matt asked Becker when he sat back down.

"No, Jess said she'll alert us if another anomaly opens. Any updates on Abby?"

Matt shook his head "The nurses say it will be at least another couple of hours until she is out of surgery"

"Oh and Connor, you might want to check your phone. Jess said that Prospero has been calling non-stop trying to get hold of you." Becker added

Connor dug his phone out of his pocket to find that he had indeed missed a couple phone calls. Well more than a couple, Connor had missed 10 phone calls from April alone. Only about two from the main Prospero office, but none from Phillip himself. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate, it was April with call number 11.

"You better answer that, just so they know your alright" Becker said nodding to outside

"We'll tell ya if anything happens" Matt added reassuringly

Connor nodded and walked outside to answer the call

"Conn-" Connor started he couldn't get very far because at that point April started screaming nonsense hysterically

"CONNOR! CONNOR! Where have you been? What's going on? I called you a couple of times but you never answered! When are you coming back?"

Connor stood there slightly taken aback for a moment before he gathered himself and said

"Abby's hurt, she's in surgery right now."

"Oh, that's a shame" April said, trying to sound apologetic, but she wasn't very convincing. Connor just shrugged it off.

"When are you coming back to Prospero? The prototype its nearly finished, we are so close."

"April I cant leave Abby, what if something happens?

"But you said she's in surgery, your not much help to her there. Come back to New Dawn, the hospital will alert us if anything changes." April added convincingly

"I really can't April, I just can't" Connor then promptly hung up the phone and went back to join Matt and Becker.

"What did she want?" Becker asked Connor

"She wants me to go back to New Dawn. There is lots of work to be done but I just can't leave Abby." Connor said leaning his head against the waiting room wall

"Go back Connor, we'll call you the second we know anything" Matt said

"Yea mate, you heard it yourself, Abby's going to be in surgery for a least a couple of hours. And even when she does get out, it will take a while for her to wake up." Becker added

"I just don't know guys, I feel like I should stay" Connor said

"You've got important work to do, go back, clear your mind. You'll be more help to Abby that way." Becker said

"It's okay Connor, go" Matt said ending the discussion

Connor nodded and got up "Call me the second you know anything"

"We will" Matt said

"Absolutely" Becker added

With that Connor was off to New Dawn.

**Sorry guys should have added that into the other chapter probably would have made more sense. I'm very confused on the working of the site so if someone could send me some hints or offer some help I'd be so grateful! I don't have a spell check cause my laptop doesn't have Microsoft word hence all the errors, please help! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Ill do another update probably later today!**


	7. News and New Dawn

Quick Update before a busy day, wanted to get something out there so you know I'm going to finish it

Connor arrived at New Dawn to find April waiting for him at the entrance. She was dressed in her same slouchy sweater with the corduroy pants, and big bulky glasses. Connor had just enough time to get out of his car before WHAM! April had jumped at him with a hug, or something similar it was a bit awkward for Connor.

"Where have you been? I've been SO worried" April said as they walked to the entrance.

"Busy day, what do you need? I want to get back to Abby" Connor said, getting right to the point.

"It's just the prototype needs fixing, its giving us a bit of trouble." April responded a little put off

"Okay, lets see it then" Connor said

They entered Connor's lab, it was spotless. April had cleaned it, again. His piles of paper were now neatly stacked and sorted in a filing cabinet.

"Here let me take your jacket" April said removing Connor's jacket. "The prototype is just over there" She said pointing to the corner of the lab. Connor walked over to his prototype. It looked perfectly fine, just like the last time he saw it.

"So, what is wrong with it exactly?" Connor asked April when she returned

"Um, well it doesn't work" April said a little unsure

"Okay, lets test it." And sure enough when Connor turned the prototype on, it flickered for a second but just died. "Weird" Connor said picking up the device to examine it. "Everything was working fine before"

"Maybe you should open it, and see if its something on the inside" April said her eyes fixed on Connor's face

"Where's Philip, I want him to give a look at it, before I try to open this thing up" Connor said still looking uneasy.

"He's, uh, out. Won't be back for a bit" April said simply

"Okay..."Connor said his voice trailing off as he put down the prototype to look at April.

"Do you think we could do this later?, its just with Abby-"

"-Abby will be fine Connor! They will call you if anything happens" April said ending the conversation.

Connor nodded and began work on the prototype, it was a bit odd that Philip wasn't here. He was always at New Dawn, especially when the prototype was involved. Connor just shrugged and began work.

At the hospital

Matt and Becker sat in silence, their backs aching from the night in the hospital waiting room.

"Abigail Maitland" A voice called

"Yes!" Becker and Matt both shouted catching the doctor off guard

The doctor pulled off his hairnet and walked towards the pair, his face looking grim.

"I'm Dr. Jones, Please sit down, I have news on Abby" The doctor said, Matt and Becker shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Please tell me she's going to be okay" Becker said rubbing his hands on his face

"Well that's the thing we aren't sure just yet." Dr. Jones replied

"The surgery was a success, its just Abby isn't responding to any of the medicine were giving her. Her vitals are unstable, and she wont wake up."

"What does that mean?" Matt asked

"When can we see her?" Becker added quickly

"Well, if Abby's vitals don't stabilize, and if she doesn't at least open her eyes. Her recovery after tomorrow is slim. Right now she's in an unstable comatose state. You can see her in about an hour, once we've had time to set her up"

"Is there anything we can do" Becker said now standing up

"Not much, just sit there and comfort her, its best to have people around her that she loves." Dr. Jones responded calmly "I'm sorry, I really am she's a lovely girl."

Matt and Becker exchanged worried glances. This cant be happening again, we just got her back Becker thought, not Sarah all over again.

"We better call Connor and the arc" Matt said after a minute or two

"Okay you call Connor I'll get hold of Jess."With that Becker departed with his phone and Matt walked outside pulling his phone out of his pocket.

But when he tried to call Connor the line went dead, as if someone had shut the phone off. This cant be Matt thought Why would Connor shut off his phone, he wouldn't not with Abby like this

Again reviews are gold, still having a bit of trouble with the site if anyone would like to lend some advice I'd be forever grateful! :)


	8. The Great Phone Search

"Oh Connor" a voice said in an irritatingly high pitched tone,

Connor groaned in his sleep "Connor" The voice said again this time a little louder

Connor sprang up shouting "What?" in his dazed confusion. All the blinds were drawn, Connor had no idea if it was night or day.

There was April, standing in front of him with a cup of coffee smiling falsely. "Maybe you should wash up before getting back to work?"

April said still smiling "No, I think I better get back to Abby, what time is it anyway?" Connor looked up to peer at the clock only to realize it was jammed. He dug through his pockets looking for his phone. "April, where's my phone" He asked

"I haven't the slightest idea." April said innocently

"C'mon where is it" Connor said angrily digging through piles of junk around his lab.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine Connor, we really must get back to work." "Not without my phone." Connor said still searching desperately.

"Connor, please Philip has a deadline." April said to him pleading "Oi, where is Philip anyway?" Connor asked stopping his search to look April in the eyes.

"He's, um" "-Right here" Philip's said as he entered the room. Connor stared at Philip for a second bewildered at his appearance. His face was bruised and battered, as if he had got into a fight with an angry ex wife or something. "What happened to you?"

Connor started to say before Philip gave him a harsh glance immediately shutting Connor up.

"Any progress then Connor?" Philip asked his tone light

"Not entirely" Connor said his voice trailing off as he went back to the great search for his cell phone.

"Why not?" Philip asked now walking closer to where Connor stood looking through piles of junk

"Been busy, you've heard about Abby haven't you?" Connor said

"Yea, I heard about that..." Philip said his voice growing a little weaker

"Ah yeah, I really must get back to her, she'll be out of surgery by now, if I could just find my phone"

"Listen, Connor, I'm sure this Abby will be alright. It doesn't matter anyway we have more important issues to address." Philip said gaining the strength in his voice back

"More important!" Connor bellowed "This is Abby we are talking about! My best friend! What could possibly be more important?"

**Going to end it here, just wanted to do a quick update, so I don't fall too far behind like last time. :D comments, questions, concerns always welcome! **


End file.
